


October 3rd: Autumnal Tradition

by IvaliceForever



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Flufftober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvaliceForever/pseuds/IvaliceForever
Summary: The Wayfinder trio share a tradition with the Radiant Garden castle dwellers.





	October 3rd: Autumnal Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Connected loosely to one of my KH stories.
> 
> Flufftober 3rd: Autumnal Tradition

Autumn in Radiant Garden was rather unique compared to what Aqua expected. Flowers continued to bloom but their colors seemed to mirror the changes in the leaves on the trees. Terra seemed to take it in stride, having long since made peace with his fragmented memories of a life here. When he had accepted the events as not being within his control to change, he seemed much lighter and was much more open with her and Ven.

“Terra, did you have any traditions that are different from Land of Departure while you were here?”

“I think so, my memories of when certain things happened are still a bit muddled. I know that autumn means tea time in the study before turning in for the night and that every year, even as Xemnas I tried to keep that one alive.” Terra replied, eyes skyward as he tried to recall. Ansem the Wise approached them with a smile.

“That’s correct. The moment Summer gives way to Autumn, we begin having tea in the study while doing various activities. We are all doing our own thing, but we still spend that hour before bed together. We would be honored if while you are visiting, you would be a part of that tradition. I do believe we still have your orange and brown teacup somewhere in the pantry as well as the other two that came in the set. I believe I know now why you were so adamant we obtain them as a trio.”

“You…don’t mind us being part of it?” Terra may have accepted the memories, but he still had trouble accepting being accepted at face value. It made part of Ansem’s heart ache for the younger man like a parent watching their child fear rejection.

“I had rather hoped the three of you would consider staying in Radiant Garden for a time. Chirithy has brought it to my attention that none of you are quite comfortable in Land of Departure and young Ventus has grown quite fond of Naminé. Even if you do not feel you belong here Terra, my doors are always open to the three of you but you especially are still welcome home.”

Aqua startled a bit at the choked sound that left Terra. Even though he was clearly crying, he had the most bright smile she had seen in the last year as he hugged the blond man in a way he was always too scared to embrace Master Eraqus. Aqua expected to feel upset that he could be so open with this man, but instead she felt herself smile and feel a sense of ease as he held a hand out to her. Terra wanted the two parts of his life to know one another better.

That evening found Aqua and her boys seated in a spacious study, enjoying the peaceful silence of the moment. It was interesting to see that while everyone was involved in their own task, there was still that sense of togetherness Terra had implied and Ansem detailed.

Ienzo was curled up with Ven and Naminé on a large sofa reading a book while Ven dozed and Naminé sketched. Dilan and Aeleus sat back to back, sipping their tea between their respective books. Even was quietly engaged with Ansem in a game of chess and against her side, Terra was dozing lightly while stroking Chirithy’s head as Aqua herself was busy embroidering a seashell onto a pillowcase she intended to send to Kairi for her birthday. This autumn tradition was so cozy and for the first time in a long time she felt content and safe.

“Chirithy, thank you for noticing we weren’t adjusting well. Tomorrow, I’ll seal Land of Departure once more. Until all four of us think we’re ready to be there again.”

“I am just happy that I finally get to see you three at peace. That is _my_ autumn tradition now: making sure the people who made me feel welcome in their lives can be safe and sound.” The dreameater replied sleepily, his purr having already lulled Terra to sleep. Aqua smiled.

“I think, we’ll make it _our_ tradition too.”


End file.
